Une compagnie de nains, c'est bien, mais avec une femme, c'est mieux !
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Le périlleux voyage de Thorin & Cie, à travers les terres de J.R.R Tolkien... Suivez le fabuleux déroulement banal de la quête de... Ah oui, mais y'a une femme en plus. Une demie magicienne. Avec un caractère bien trempée. Et puis y'a Fili, qui cherche chaussure à son pied. Et y'a Kili aussi, qui veut le bonheur de son frère. Et Thorin qui... Attendez, j'ai dis "banal" ? [FilixOC]
1. Prologue

******Voilà ma première fiction contenant un FilixOC. C'est plutôt rare sur le site, j'ai donc décidé de garnir ! ;P**

******Soyez sympa, c'est ma première dans ce genre. J'ai déjà fais un FilixOC (qui est toujours en cours et qui rejoindra celle-ci), mais c'est pas franchement le même déroulement ni le même style d'écriture.**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Fili était l'héritier modèle, et tous le monde le savait.

Depuis qu'il était né, tous le monde le savait. C'était le premier, le frère aîné, écrasant de prestance. Les cheveux longs et blonds, une carrure à en faire pâlir les nains rejoignant presque celle de Thorin, agréable avec tous les citoyens de son peuple des montagnes bleues, drôle avec tous le monde et faisant les quatre cents coups avec Kili, mature au niveau de l'économie et la politique et dans sa construction personnelle, intelligent et futé... On ne pouvait décidément rien lui reprocher.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Car depuis des années que Fili voyageait dans les plaines des montagnes bleues et qu'il traversait les villages humains ou nains, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour. Certes, il avait collectionné les conquêtes, sa beauté y étant pour pas mal, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité garder quelqu'un plus d'une nuit dans son lit. Beaucoup des amis royaux de Thorin étaient fort mécontents de cela, et Thorin savait que Fili ne serait pas libre longtemps. Bientôt, le conseil le forcerait à trouver quelqu'un. Même Kili avait trouvé l'amour dans un village voisin : il devait prochainement se lier à une humaine du nom de Mila.

Heureusement pour Fili, la quête d'Erebor lui permit de prendre du retard sur sa réflexion intérieure ("qui devrait-il épouser ?") et Kili repoussa la date du mariage, souhaitant se lier à son retour de quête avec Léna, voulant lui offrir la meilleure des vies possibles. Elle accepta à grands regrets, et ils partirent pour leur quête, devant d'abord s'arrêter chez un hobbit qui -d'après Gandalf- les accompagnerait. Kili et Fili partirent ensemble dans le fraîcheur de la nuit, riant sur tout le trajet. Toujours aussi proches, malgré les années qui passaient.

_Et Fili ne se doutait pas qu'un membre inconnu se joindrait bientôt à eux..._


	2. Chapitre 1

******Voici le premier chapitre !**

******J'espère que vous aimerez et ne serez pas déçus, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

La jeune femme s'assit sur un banc derrière une table, sa cape toujours sur le dos. Elle sortit une pipe et commença à fumer, attendant que quelqu'un vienne chercher sa commande. Après avoir parcourut dans les 600 kilomètres sur le dos de sa tigresse, elle avait bien envie de manger. L'animal émit un grondement, signe qu'elle avait lui aussi faim, et sa maîtresse la caressa pour lui donner patience. La tigresse couleur de la nuit noire referma les yeux et se coucha sous la table, fatiguée de ses kilomètres parcourus.

Norka était une jeune magicienne aux cheveux bruns, ou plutôt une demie magicienne, déjà connue pour ses talents de guérison. Mais elle était aussi connue comme voleuse, on la disait "magicienne noire", et peu de monde s'approchait d'elle sans y être obligé. Pour ce qui était des véritables faits, Norka était juste une femme essayant de gagner sa vie sans attaches émotionnelles.

Une serveuse s'approcha et demanda à la cliente, un peu inquiétée par l'animal en dessous la table :

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais un rôti entier pour Nayma (elle visa la tigresse sous la table d'un coup de tête), et une assiette de porc fumé, avec quelques légumes. Prenez votre temps, et tenez.

Norka sourit à l'autre femme et lui tendit déjà un pourboire, celle-ci surprise par la gentillesse de la cliente. Elle promit de revenir très vite et Norka faillit lui rappeler qu'elle venait de lui dire de ne pas se presser, mais c'est vrai qu'avec un pourboire, c'était un véritable quiproquo. La magicienne soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant la tête de Nayma sur ses pieds, et eut envie de s'assoupir juste un peu. Mais si elle était ici, ce n'était pas seulement pour manger et se reposer, non.

Si elle était ici, c'était parce que Gandalf le lui avait demandé, à cette heure précise, ce jour précis, ce moment précis. Et là, il était en retard... Ce qui était vraiment rare. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Norka se demanda même si elle s'était trompée d'heure. Ça se pouvait, après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Encore un effet de sa foutue magie...

Sa magie la pompait chaque jours, et son traitement n'avait presque plus d'effet. Les herbes ne lui prodiguaient que quelques heures de répit et la magie recommençait à la fatiguer ensuite, une vraie plaie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une magicienne à part entière ?

-Et voilà votre plat. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème.

Norka remercia la serveuse qui était repartie à l'autre bout de la pièce et commença à manger, appréciant de sentir la chaleur d'un repas chaud dans sa bouche. Elle sentit Nayma remuer et l'appela doucement, afin qu'elle pose ses grosses pattes sur le banc. Norka lâcha le rôti dans sa gueule et le félin miaula de contentement, appréciant sa nourriture. Norka commanda un deuxième rôti, termina son assiette, et décida de partir. Tant pis pour le traitement, Gandalf, et toutes ces...

-Norka, chère amie, comment allez vous ?

-Gandalf, le salua t-elle poliment dans un sourire en continuant de fixer son assiette.

Le magicien sourit et s'assoit en face d'elle, s'excusant au passage pour son retard. Il lui fait remarquer que c'est rare, et qu'elle est une privilégiée et cela fait rire Norka. Elle repense au traitement et s'arrête de rire, prenant une mine grave.

-Gandalf... Mon traitement n'agit presque plus. Je suis sans arrêt fatiguée, en temps normal je serais arrivée en trois jours, et là j'ai fais le trajet en cinq jours. Je dois toujours dormir, et c'est dangereux pour moi et Nayma (le félin émit un son qu'elle identifia comme un assentiment). Je dois trouver un autre traitement, et vite. Ou bientôt, je deviendrais dépendante de mes pouvoirs, comme ceux avant moi...

-Du calme, du calme, Norka. J'ai la solution.

-Comment avez-vous su ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours ! Rit Norka en essayant de s'emparer du flacon que Gandalf lui tendait.

-Cependant, dit le magicien le reculant, je vous le donne que si vous écoutez ma proposition.

Norka le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Si ce n'était qu'écouter, ça pouvait se faire. Elle reposa son bras sur la table, et Gandalf lui sourit. Il lui donna le flacon dans la main, qu'elle accepta et mit dans sa poche, puis elle se mit dans une position qui laissait voir qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Gandalf sourit. Il savait que ce qui allait lui dire allait avoir son petit effet, et il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir la convaincre. Tâche non aisée, mais pas impossible pour lui.

-Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure. Un membre spécial, qui n'a pas peur des dragons, et qui sait se heurter à treize têtes naines parfois insupportables. Une bande de joyeux lurons, mais avant tout des guerriers. Vous en êtes ?

Norka resta sans voix. Sa dernière expérience avec des dragons avait été désastreuse, elle avait été gravement brûlée, et avait pu récupérer sa peau d'origine avec beaucoup d'efforts. Certaines cicatrices demeureraient toujours. Et cela, parce qu'elle avait trop confiance en elle, et que le dragon l'avait senti. Hors, les dragons sont très fiers, et profitent des faiblesses. Le résultat, le voilà. La belle brune secoua la tête, incrédule. Comment Gandalf pouvait-il lui proposer une telle chose ? Nayma grogna, sentant la tension de sa maîtresse, et celle-ci la calma en la caressant entre les deux oreilles. Le félin se calma immédiatement et referma les yeux, posant sa grosse tête sur les genoux de Norka.

-Gandalf, c'est hors de...

-Norka, cette quête pourrait améliorer votre niveau de vie, et surtout votre niveau moral, qui a bien baissé depuis votre dernier incident. Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquez le but de cette quête.

-Faites.

-La compagnie comporte treize nains, dont Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et ses deux héritiers, Kili et Fili. Il y a aussi Balin, conseiller d'Erebor depuis des années, et Dwalin, grand guerrier et ami d'Erebor, et...

-Erebor n'est plus. À moins que... Non, Gandalf ! ...Vous n'allez pas me demander de déloger Smaug pour cette bande de nains braillards ?

-Allons Norka, ne soyez pas de mauvaise foie ! Ils ne sont pas braillards, et comment pouvez l'affirmer, puisque vous ne les avez jamais vu ? Demanda Gandalf en soupirant.

-Parce que tous les nains sont braillards, répondit-elle calmement.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme vous aurait autant de préjugés. Vous étiez mon élève, alors tâchez de faire honneur à votre maître ! Dit-il sur un ton affectueux.

-Gandalf... Dit-elle en souriant.

Cet argument faisait toujours mouche, parce qu'il était vrai que Norka avait été l'élève de Gandalf pendant quelques années. Ils entretenaient un lien particulier, basé sur le respect de l'autre.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait son nouveau traitement, elle pouvait donc aisément participer à cette quête qui serait fort physique. Ils allaient devoir traverser des lieux et des lieux, et ça ne se ferait pas aisément. Mais Norka était habituée, ce n'était pas ça qui l'effrayait le plus. C'était ce dragon...

Norka était une demie magicienne, et comme chaque demie magicienne, elle devait choisir un animal à sa naissance. Elle choisit Nayma, avec qui elle avait une connexion de pensées directe, mais après quelques années, elle voulut essayer de communiquer avec des dragons. Elle y arriva très bien, et eut un certain succès. Mais les années passant, elle prit trop confiance en elle, et arriva ce qui arriva, un accident bien mérité. Cela lui faisait peur de revoir un dragon, mais ça pourrait peut-être améliorer son niveau de communication avec les animaux, et elle pourrait aussi surmonter sa peur. Et ces nains, s'ils retrouvaient leur royaume perdu (car elle avait bien compris qu'ils voulaient reprendre Erebor) lui donneraient sans doute pas mal d'argent. De quoi ne plus voler et être tranquille. Elle serait enfin connue en tant que bonne personne, et non magicienne noire.

-D'accord, soupira t-elle. Où est-ce que je dois signer ? Vous avez un papier ? Ça se passe comment ?

Gandalf sourit, ça avait été plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il secoua la tête négativement mais sourit avec un amusement nouveau et qui aurait presque pu faire à la magicienne, s'il n'avait pas été son élève.

-J'ai une adresse... Vous êtes déjà allée dans la Comté ?

* * *

-Fichu magicien !

Voilà deux bonnes heures que Norka tournait en rond. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce maudis plan que lui avait donné Gandalf, et à chaque fois qu'elle demandait sa route à un hobbit, elle comprenait encore moins où il fallait aller. Cette vallée était immense, et dans le noir, c'était encore plus compliqué de s'y retrouver ! Cela dit son traitement fonctionnait à merveille, ce qui la rassurait : au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu ses facultés acquises au cours de sa vie sur les routes. Savoir que ses capacités motrices et physiques n'étaient pas (encore) endommagées lui faisait un bien fou, et cela la motiva une fois de plus pour trouver la maison de Bilbon Sacquet. Elle demanda sa route une nouvelle fois et se concentra. Et au bout de quelques heures, elle se retrouva enfin devant la porte souhaitée, la marque bleue brillante dans la nuit.

Des bruits de tables, de chaises, des cris, des bruits de rots, retentissaient dans la nuit et cela ne lui donna pas envie d'entrer du tout. Elle avait entendu pas mal de choses sur les nains, et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de vérifier tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dans ses voyages. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira, prit une grande goulée d'air, et frappa à la porte qui lui paraissait assez petite. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas une trop grande taille, car elle aurait du se baisser pour entrer. Elle imagina Gandalf essayant de rentrer, et du se retenir de rire. Ses pensées se basèrent de nouveau sur l'instant présent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un hobbit qui avait une tête blasé. Bilbon Sacquet en personne.

Norka l'observa rapidement, le temps de faire sa propre analyse. Plutôt bel hobbit, et aucun sur le fait que c'est un hobbit, ses pieds poilus en témoignent, une tête blasé (il était sûrement dépassé par les nains), et il semblait très... Ben dépassé, c'était le bon mot. Norka lui sourit doucement et la salua avec tout autant de douceur. Le pauvre.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas un nain ? S'écria le hobbit.

-Non, je suis une demie magicienne, je viens pour la quête.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de quête, de truc annulé, de nains qui pillent le garde manger, qui sabotent les...

-Gandalf ne vous a rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ? Que toute une tripotée de nains allait envahir ma maison ?! Cria presque Bilbon, à bout de nerfs.

Norka grimaça devant le pauvre hobbit qui avait sûrement envie de pleurer. Gandalf aurait au moins pu le prévenir de l'intégralité de la chose. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison d'un côté. Gandalf ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, comme tous les magiciens.

-Puis-je entrer ? Demanda t-elle, poliment.

-Au point où j'en suis, répondit Bilbon en s'écartant.

Elle le remercia et fonça dans la maison en direction de Gandalf, le hobbit marchant sur ses pas. Elle n'était pas malpolis d'habitude, elle ne se serait jamais permise de foncer dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais là il y avait urgence. Elle traversa le salon pour atterrir dans la salle à manger et resta bouche bée devant autant de nains qui faisaient autant de bruit. Certes, elle savait qu'il y en aurait treize... Mais elle ne pouvait que confirmer les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu. La nourriture volait, ils rotaient, riaient pour des bêtises de gamins, se saoulaient à la bière... Elle racla sa gorge et seul Gandalf l'entendit, alors que le plat qu'il avait dans la main venait de voler sur la table. Il réclama le silence, ce qui n'eut aucun effet, et Norka se demanda s'ils étaient au courant de sa venue. Gandalf se leva et cogna son point sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tous le monde. Un jeune nain brun demanda alors, son regard se posant sur Norka :

-Eh, c'est qui celle-là ? C'est la magicienne ?

-Demie-magicienne, corrigea t-elle en souriant. Bonsoir.

Kili la regardait avec des yeux ronds, ainsi que les trois quart des nains. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quoi, elle avait des tâches sur sa tunique, des boutons sur le visage ? Elle allait demander ce qui se passait quand une voix derrière elle intervint :

-Les gars, va falloir se calmer avec la bouffe, y'a plus rien. En plus la bière ne...

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta net. Norka se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, surprise par sa beauté. Déjà que le nain qui avait demandé qui elle était n'était pas moche du tout, mais celui qui venait d'arriver lui donnait envie de s'adonner à d'autres activités qui chasser les dragons. Il y eut un silence, et le nain avança vers elle, apparemment subjugué, ce qui la fit rougir.

-Bonsoir, belle demoiselle. Vous êtes la magicienne ?

-Demie, corrigea t-elle à nouveau mais d'une plus fluette.

Elle racla sa gorge. Elle se détestait pour avoir une réaction pareille face à ce nain, et elle le détestait pour la mettre dans cet état. Il sourit, visiblement ravi de son effet, et se présenta dans une révérence.

-Fili, héritier de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance...

Et il se baissa pour un baise main cette fois-ci. Norka eut l'impression de se transformer en tomate magique, et mordit sa lèvre. Il ne fallait pas perdre la face et quoi ! Il n'y avait pas de mal à flirter, même s'ils allaient côtoyer la mort ensemble... Il retira ses lèvres de sa main et elle sourit d'une façon qui fit sourire le nain comme s'il avait gagner une pinte de bière. Elle murmura d'une voix suave :

-Enchantée, Fili. J'espère que nous saurons nous retrouver plus tard.

Fili sourit de toutes ses dents, pour lui dire clairement qu'il était entièrement d'accord et que ce n'était son seul souhait. Norka rougit de plaisir et Gandalf les interrompit, amusé :

-Fili, Norka, venez vous asseoir.

Norka s'assit près de Gandalf pour parler affaire, et Fili retourna s'asseoir près du nain brun qui avait questionné la jeune femme tout à l'heure. Elle passa à autre chose et se concentra sur son ancien maître de magie n'étant pas ici pour flirter au départ. Le repas continua dans les cris et la bonne humeur, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme, qui détestait se faire remarquer.

-Où est votre chère Nayma ? Demanda Gandalf, lui attrapant une tomate dans la foulée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai laissé dans les montagnes, elle nous rejoindra dans la matinée demain, elle devait chasser.

-Oh, fort bien. Pour éviter les accidents avec cette joyeuse compagnie de nains ?

-C'est ça.

Ils mangèrent en s'amusant des nains autour d'eux, certains rendus complètement dingues par l'alcool, d'autres dingues à l'origine.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Norka se sentit fixée, et tourna son regard vers Fili. Il riait avec les autres mais la regardait avec intérêt, ce qui faillit déclencher de nouvelles rougeurs chez elle. Il était si beau, ses cheveux avaient l'air magnifiques, son visage était angélique, et son corps... elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Norka se désintéressa de lui à grande peine avec un sourire discret et essaya d'apprendre chaque prénoms de chaque nains pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant que leur chef, Thorin quelque chose, arrive.


	3. Chapitre 2

******Voilà le nouveau chapitre, chers amis. Veuillez excuser mon retard (honteux), j'ai eu quelques moments difficiles, et ces derniers temps, je me trouvais archi nulle en tout. Dur d'écrire dans ces cas-là ! Mais c'est reparti, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette story.**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Norka n'en revenait pas. Les nains pouvaient se montrer très drôles, et adorables ! Certes, ils ne sont pas très engageants au premier abord, mais il suffit quelques minutes avec eux, on est séduit ! Alors qu'ils continuaient le repas, ils firent tous un effort pour Norka, ce qu'elle trouva très gentil. Ils rotèrent moins, essayèrent de lui passer plus de nourriture, et de s'intéresser à elle. Ce qui la gênait un peu à force, elle aimait garder ses secrets. Et l'un des plus vieux nain le sentit (Norka ne se souvenait pas de son nom), car il fit en sorte que ses compagnons la laissent un peu tranquille. Norka se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs noms, pas tous du moins.

-Gandalf, vous connaissez leurs noms ? À tous ?

-Evidemment que je connais leurs noms, dit le magicien dans un sourire amusé. C'est facile à retenir.

-Je ne vous crois, répondit-elle en lui souriant affectueusement. Seul un nain pourrait me convaincre !

-Je peux vous aider, belle demoiselle !

Fili, encore. Norka se sentit rougir mais rien ne parut sur son visage neutre, et elle sourit envers le blond, toujours prêt à l'aider. Il se déplaça, mais son petit frère le suivit, ce que la magicienne n'avait pas prévu. Les deux étant très beaux, pouvait-elle supporter cela sans rien faire paraître ? Elle n'avait connu que des rôdeurs, des baroudeurs, des voleurs et des seigneurs avares. Pas de quoi avoir une relation, et pas de quoi avoir un flirt. Sa seule amitié sur la route qui aurait pu se muer en quelque chose d'autre, mais qui resta amicale, avait été avec un gentil rôdeur du nom d'Aragorn(*), qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années. C'était il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Ça avait été bref.

-Fili, Kili, soyez gentils, emmenez Norka loin de tout ce bruit, et présentez vos objectifs, et essayez de lui faire retenir vos noms. J'ai à parler avec Balin... Le repas est presque fini, termina t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Ouaip ! Répondit Kili, visiblement enjoué. On y va ?

Il proposa son bras à la jeune femme, et souriant de cette délicate attention, elle le saisit. Fili agita le doigts d'un air sévère en faveur de son frère, ce que Norka ne vit pas, et ce qui fit rire Kili. Le jeune nain brun avait seulement envie de mieux connaître la magicienne, il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de la "prendre" à son frère. Mila, la fille humaine, avait déjà son coeur (**), Norka l'intéressait d'un point purement amical. Fili parut le comprendre car il se détendit un peu, et les accompagna dehors.

La nuit était étoilée, le vent frais, la température encore chaude. _Vivre dans le Comté doit être bien agréable_, pensa Norka en souriant. Elle s'assit sur le muret et lâcha le bras de Kili par la même occasion. Fili resta debout en face d'elle, la jaugeant d'un air intéressé, ce qui faillit la faire rougir de nouveau, et Kili lui sauva la mise en s'asseyant sur le muret à ses côtés, glissant de ce dernier pour se retrouver sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Son entouthiasme débordant ne fut guère aténué, et il se mit à rire, entraînant ses acolytes avec lui. Fili en profita pour attraper la main de la jeune femme, qui rougit cette fois pour de bon, et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Alors, d'où venez-vous, belle demoiselle ? Je connais votre nom, mais rien d'autre. Vous m'intéressez.

-Pfouuu, je vais vous laisser ! Intervint Kili, se remettant sur pieds et partant vers la maison, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Kili ! ...

Norka voulut le rattraper mais se retint, mal à l'aise. Elle suscitait une animation chez les deux frères qui la dérangeait, elle était là pour le travail avant tout : chasser le dragon et protéger la compagnie. Pas de quoi flirter ! Elle secoua la tête. Oui, elle s'était conduite de façon idiote, très idiote. Elle devait rester neutre, si elle commençait à aimer Fili ou si elle entamait une quelconque relation avec lui, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou plus poussée, elle ne pourrait plus être professionnelle. Elle serait partagée, divisée sans cesse, et elle procéderait par favoritisme, ce serait plus fort qu'elle. Et elle refusait d'entrainer les autres là-dedans.

-Fili, dit-elle alors qu'il relâchait sa main dans un beau sourire. Je m'excuse, mais nous devons arrêter nos séances de ...

-De ? Répéta Fili, amusé.

-De... _D'amourette_, et nous concentrer sur notre tâche. Je suis ici pour le travail, et je ne peux me permettre d'entamener une quelconque relation qui soit plus qu'amicale. Je pense que vous comprendrez.

Elle le regardait avec insistance, priant au fond d'elle-même pour qu'il comprenne et n'en soit pas blessé. Mais Fili le fut gravement, et se demanda pourquoi il l'était autant, blessé. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Il était blessé, vexé, et déçu, voilà. Mais il resta neutre et choisit de lui donner raison, parce que oui, elle avait bien raison au fond. Ils devaient tous rester concentrés sur leur tâche, et les relations qu'ils entretenaient ne devaient pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié, ils n'en sortiraient que mieux. Il sourit aimablement alors et tendit son bras, dans le but de remonter dans la maison du hobbit.

-Puis-je au moins côtoyer la mort à vos côtés ? Dit-il dans un sourire craquant.

-Avec plaisir, maître nain ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils remontèrent la pente dans une relation qui avait une base tout à fait amicale, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. Elle se sentait bien avec Fili, et avec Kili aussi, et avoir des amis quand on démarre une quête aide au moral. Être bien accompagnée est agréable. Ils revinrent alors en riant, Fili lui expliquant le nom de tous les nains.

-Attendez... Fili, Kili... Thorin, Dori, Nori, Ori... Balin ? Dwalin, euh... Qui d'autre ?

-Bifur, Bombur, Bofur.

-Ah oui.

Elle finit par y arriver, puis Fili l'abandonna auprès de Gandalf, donnant une excuse bidon pour s'effacer avec son frère. Norka n'y fit pas attention et aida les nains à débarrasser la table alors que Bilbon essayait de faire comprendre à Gandalf, plus loin, qu'il ne voulait pas de ces nains chez lui.

Rapidement, elle réussit à retenir le nom de tous les nains, ce qui la ravit au plus haut point. Elle s'attachait encore plus à eux maintenant, et prenait grand plaisir à parler avec Bofur, Dori ou encore Ori. Elle aurait bien voulu parler avec Dwalin, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas très... Réceptif. Elle espérait avoir le temps de faire la connaissance des autres rapidement.

Dori était adorable, toujours prêt à rendre service, distribuant des tasses de camomilles, de la bière ou des verres de vin rouge à tous le monde, et riait souvent aux blagues. Il était très fort pour improviser d'autres blagues ou des devinettes, et avait toujours envie de faire rire quelqu'un, mais il était aussi très sérieux et concentré quand quelqu'un énonçait un problème en rapport avec la quête qu'ils allaient entamer.

Bofur était le personnage le plus attachant et le plus étrange qu'elle ait pu connaître dans sa longue vie. Toujours sa pipe à la main et son chapeau bizarre sur la tête, il chantait beaucoup, riait beaucoup, aimait tous le monde, et mettait un point d'honneur à la complimenter. Elle avait l'impression de voir chez lui le mélange d'un barde et d'un rôdeur, ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

Ori était le plus jeune et le gentil, le plus poli des hommes, nains ou elfes qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Il écoutait sans rechigner, prenait en compte les remarques, n'oubliait jamais personne, rendait toujours service, et il était très agréable de discuter avec lui. Il avait toujours peur de déranger les autres, et c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs, ayant peur de faire une bêtise, il demanda d'une voix timide à Bilbon, en pleine discussion avec Gandalf :

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?

-Moi je sais Ori, donne la moi !

C'était Fili, visiblement revenu du l'endroit où il avait disparu, et Norka ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il paraissait en pleine forme ! Il attrapa l'assiette et la lança à Bifur, dont Norka n'avait pas encore réussi à tenir une conversation correcte, et ils répétèrent le mouvement avec chacun des couverts, des assiettes, des bols et des verres.

-Ne faites pas ça, vous allez les émousser !

Bilbon, après avoir surmonter son choc (il faut dire que c'était ses affaires qui volaient dans les airs !) s'était tourné vers Bofur, Dori, Nori et Gloin, qui s'amusaient avec leurs couteaux, les abîmant plus qu'autre chose. Bofur, toujours aussi malicieux et joyeux, dit aux autres nains :

-Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux...

Kili commença à chanter, et ils s'y mirent tous, faisant voler les couverts de Bilbon. C'était une chanson amusante, et Norka alla s'asseoir à côté de Gandalf pour admirer le spectacle, amusée. Voir Bilbon essayer de récupérer ses couverts, Fili jongler avec les bols et les assiettes avec une facilité déconcertante, Kili coincé dans la porte en lançant les couverts à son frère, Ori rattrapant la vaisselle alors que ses compagnons l'empilait sur lui, Bombur qui terminait les assiettes presque vides (une ou deux miettes !), Bofur qui jouait de la flûte... C'était un véritable spectacle, oui. Norka et Gandalf se mirent à rire ensembles, et bientôt Fili vint prendre Norka par la main, la faisant danser avec lui. D'abord déstabilisée, la magicienne partit bientôt dans une danse endiablée avec lui, et ils rejoignirent les autres à la cuisine, ne se lâchant pas pour autant.

___Blunt the knives, bend the forks__  
____Smash the bottles and burn the corks__  
____Chip the glasses and crack the plates__  
____That's what Bilbo Baggins hates !_

___Cut the cloth, tread on the fat__  
____Leave the bones on the bedroom mat__  
____Pour the milk on the pantry floor__  
____Splash the wine on every door !_

___Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl__  
____Pound them up with a thumping pole__  
____When you're finished if they are whole__  
____Send them down the hall to roll !_

___That's what Bilbo Baggins hates ! _(***)

Les couverts ne cessèrent de voler, avec les assiettes, les bols, les verres, les plats et autres instruments de cuisine, que quand la chanson s'arrêta. Norka retourna vers Gandalf, enjouée et agréablement surprise de ce qui venait de se dérouler, et le magicien parut ravi de son enthousiasme. Kili riait de la tête de Bilbon, quand ce dernier vit sa vaisselle fraîchement empilée sur la table, propre, et sans aucune rayures ou fêlures. Fili était tordu de rire avec ses compagnons une bière à la main, quand trois coups résonnèrent à la porte de la maison.

L'ambiance festive retomba immédiatement, et chacun regardèrent vers la porte dans un silence de mort. Gandalf déclara d'un ton mystérieux et résolu :

-Mmh... C'est lui.

* * *

******Oui je sais, je suis sadique d'arrêter ce texte ici ! :p**

******(*) un petit clin d'oeil à mon rodeur préféré ! ;D**

******(**) pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés par cette révélation, la réponse est dans mon autre story, "au coeur des landes". Elle relate l'histoire de Mila et Kili, et leurs difficultés à se lier. Les deux histoires (celle-ci et "au coeur des landes") se croisent.**

******(***) j'ai choisis de laisser la chanson en anglais, car je la préfère largement dans la version originale que dans la version française.**

******Je ne vais pas vous demander qui vient d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre, nous le savons tous. Quelle va être l'impression de Norka envers Thorin ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par le prochain chapitre, que je posterai bientôt. Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes des anges.**

******Good day ! ;) **


	4. Chapitre 3

******Et voilà la suite ! Désole, mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, plus le temps d'écrire et publier correctement ! Espérons que ça vous plaira.**

******Bonne lecture les loulous ;)**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand nain aux cheveux noirs agrémentés de quelques mèches blanches, avec un visage dur et magnifique. Norka ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, mais ça ressemblait à un mélange de désir et de respect. Sûrement Thorin machin chose, le chef, roi d'Erebor et tout ce qui va avec. Même s'il n'y avait pas encore d'Erebor, hein. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura un "Gandalf" d'une voix suave teinté de respect et de soulagement, puis il s'avança dans l'entrée en se plaignant un peu de sa difficulté à trouver la maison du hobbit.

-Vous m'aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, ___deux fois_. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

Il enleva sa cape et adressa un sourire affectueux à Kili, ce que Norka ne rata pas. Il s'était aussi incliné de la tête devant les autres nains en entrant, et tous semblaient le respecter au plus haut point. Pendant que Norka terminait son examen minutieux de ce beau et grand nain qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, elle écoutait d'une voix distraite l'échange entre Bilbon et Gandalf.

-Un signe ? Non, il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

-Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même.

Silence ahuri de la part du hobbit. Gandalf continua sur sa lancée :

-Bilbon Sacquet, permettez-moi que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin-Ecu-de-Chêne.

-Alors, c'est le hobbit...

Thorin donna sa cape à Kili d'un air distrait, intéressé par le hobbit devant lui. Norka grogna dans son coin, ce que personne n'entendit heureusement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les seigneurs, les rois ou les gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres, et à l'instant même ou Thorin avait pris Kili pour un porte manteau, elle sentit une envie de le frapper la prendre, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle resta cependant neutre pendant que le roi nain tournait autour du hobbit, lui posant des questions dont le concerné ne comprenait visiblement pas l'utilité.

-Dites moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes vous souvent battu ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Bilbon, sincèrement surpris.

-La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher, mais.. je ne vois pas.. pourquoi est ce si important... ?

Dori et Dwalin rirent discrètement, bientôt entraînés des autres, ce que Norka n'aima pas du tout. ___Bande de nains braillards et stupides_, pensa t-elle. Elle était très lunatique, et bien qu'elle ait passé une très bonne soirée en leur compagnie, il semblait que les préjugés et l'attitude supérieure et arrogante de Thorin les ait tous contaminés en un clin d'oeil, y compris Fili !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Murmura Thorin. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur !

Tous se mirent à rire de vive voix, et elle sentit sa magie s'agiter en elle. Elle essaya de se calmer instantanément, ne voulant pas faire de dégâts irréparables. Elle lança un regard noir à Fili, qui sembla moins guilleret tout à coup, et continua sa série de regards noirs envers tous les autres, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Bofur en parut chagriné et il haussa les épaules, tandis que Kili regardait son oncle avec une admiration mal dissimulée. Ils partirent tous du hall pour aller vers la cuisine, et Gandalf soupira en s'appuyant contre une poutre, blasé, avec un Bilbon qui était totalement perdu et ahuri.

Norka se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur et les suivit d'un pas énergique, et Gandalf la suivit avec Bilbon, redoutant qu'un malheur ne se produise. Elle stoppa Thorin en se mettant droite comme i sur son chemin, le fixant d'un regard noir. Elle tremblait de rage, et ressentait le besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments.

-Cela vous prend souvent, de ridiculiser quelqu'un chez qui vous êtes invité ? Vous vous le permettez parce que vous êtes un roi sans royaume, ou est ce simplement pour inutilement montrer votre supériorité ?

Un énorme silence envahit la salle. Le regard de Thorin devint orageux, et plusieurs des nains parurent mal à l'aise. Norka ne pouvait pas le savoir, même si elle s'en doutait un peu, mais personne n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à Thorin. Mis à part Dis, sa sœur, la mère de Fili et Kili. Thorin se retourna vers Gandalf, qui redoutait sa réaction, et lui demanda d'un ton étrangement calme :

-Qui est-elle ?

-Je m'appelle Norka, je suis une demie-magicienne, et je suis là pour déloger Smaug. Enchanté, ___monsieur le souverain_.

Gandalf ferma les yeux. Bon, il connaissait son élève et savait que ce serait compliqué, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se présenterait aussi mal que ça ! Il soupira, et Thorin fit face à la jeune femme, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda, d'une voix ferme :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Pour vous aider à reconquérir votre royaume, répondit-elle de bonne foie.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que j'acceptais les femmes, Gandalf.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil à l'entente de ces mots, et répondit, d'une voix mi-amusé, mi-agacée, tandis qu'il sentait son élève s'échauffer :

-Parce que le préciser ne me semblait pas utile, Thorin. Vous m'avez demander de trouver quelqu'un qui nous aiderait à déloger le dragon, j'ai choisis Norka. Elle est mon ancienne élève, et c'est une magicienne très douée, qui a beaucoup à offrir aux autres.

Norka sourit au magicien, touchée. Recevoir des compliments de la part de Gandalf lui faisait toujours du bien, c'est un peu comme si c'était le grand père ou le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu qui lui disait quoi faire, si c'était bien ou mal, ce qu'elle avait à donner, quels étaient ses défauts et ses qualités. Sans Gandalf, Norka ne serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui, et ils le savaient tous les deux. C'est peut-être un peu pour ça aussi que Norka avait accepter la quête. C'était une forme de remerciement comme une autre, chacun la sienne.

-Je n'accepte pas les femmes.

-Arrogant, prétentieux, et maintenant discriminatoire. Vous faites un bon roi ! Ironisa Norka.

Elle était allée trop loin. L'expression neutre et calme de Thorin se changea en une fureur sans nom, il en aurait presque fait peur. Norka recula par réflexe, mais ne changea pas pour autant sa position d'attaque et ne regretta pas ses dires, elle laissa le roi s'approcher d'elle et lui murmurer d'une voix brûlante de colère :

-Retirez vos paroles et excusez-vous tout de suite, où je vous cloue à la porte de l'épicier ici présent.

-Commencez par l'appeler par son prénom, ou par sa profession ! Grinça t-elle en réponse.

-Vous ne...

-Très bien, ce sont là de belles paroles, allons dans la salle ! Coupa Bofur.

Thorin grogna et partit dans la cuisine, et tous lancèrent un coup d'œil affectif à Bofur, le remerciant de les avoir coupé dans leur discussion plutôt mouvementée. Ils avaient tous eu peur de se retrouver avec un membre en moins, en l'occurrence, Norka. Thorin aurait sûrement pu la disloquer en une fraction de seconde. Sûrement... Ils ne savaient pas, en fait.

Norka les rejoignit vivement, calmant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'enfoncer la tête de Thorin dans une poutre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes.

Tous les nains donnèrent leur assentiment en soupirant de soulagement et donnant des cris de joie. Norka griffonnait sa signature sur le contrat que Balin lui avait donné, et le vieil lui sourit en le remettant dans son manteau. Thorin ne faisait même plus attention à elle, comme tous d'ailleurs. Seuls Gandalf, Bofur et Balin lui lançaient les mêmes coups d'œils gentils ou affectueux. Tous les autres nains semblaient l'avoir pris en grippe, ce qui chagrinait fortement Norka. Elle qui pensait être une amie de Fili et Kili, voilà que les deux ne la regardait plus, pas plus que Dori, Ori (qui avait un peu de mal à la fusiller du regard avec sa gentillesse habituelle) et Gloin, ou les autres. Norka soupira, elle avait seulement essayer de remettre Thorin à sa place, et elle ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce nain prétentieux, arrogant et qui se croyait toujours au dessus de tout l'avait vraiment agacée !

-Et les nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? Dain est avec nous ? Demanda Dwalin, une grimace sur le visage, les yeux inquisiteurs.

Curieusement, Norka voyait mal sourire Dwalin un jour, il semblait tellement... Guerrier. Oui, c'était cela, il était un vrai guerrier. Pas d'émotions à part la loyauté de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et cela lui donnait des frissons. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu vivre comme ça. Elle revint à la conversation.

Thorin parut pour la première fois triste et blessé, et répondit avec lenteur :

-Ils ne viendront pas.

Tous les nains exprimèrent leur mécontentement ou leur déception, et Norka eut envie de se joindre à eux. Même s'ils faisaient en sorte qu'elle soit transparente, ils ne pouvaient l'ignorer indéfiniment, et Norka s'autorisa à leur lancer un sourire d'excuse pour son comportement qu'ils avaient jugés déplacé et cette nouvelle qui les décevait tous.

-Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre.

-Je m'excuse, dit soudainement Norka, rongée par les remords.

Elle avait l'impression de casser cette discussion importante, mais tant pis. Elle aimait bien cette compagnie de nains, et quitte à frôler la mort, elle aimerait que ce soit avec des gens qui l'apprécie, et qui ne soit pas gênés par un quelconque malentendu entre Thorin et elle. Ce dernier releva la tête ainsi que tous les autres, et sourit d'un air victorieux, ce qui attisa de nouveau la colère en elle. Pourquoi était-elle si énervée, bon sang ? Thorin lui fit un signe de tête qui montrait qu'il acceptait ses excuses, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement tous les nains. L'ambiance redevint lourde par la révélation : apparemment, aucun des nains des autres contrés ou pays ne souhaitaient participer à la reconquête d'Erebor. Norka pouvait comprendre leur déception.

-Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? Demanda Bilbon, surpris.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne savait toujours rien, puisque Gandalf ne lui avait visiblement pas dit grand chose... Devant l'air étonné des nains, Gandalf soupira et demanda au hobbit, avec gentillesse :

-Euh, Bilbon, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté...

-Mmh.

-Loin à l'Est, par delà des Monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire...

Norka se pencha pour regarder la carte que Gandalf étalait sur la table, et Bilbon fit de même avec la bougie qu'il tenait dans la main.

-La montagne solitaire... Murmura t-il, comme s'il lisait un texte.

La carte représentait une montagne grande et impressionnante, sur laquelle un dragon rouge volait, et l'expression qu'avait prononcé Bilbon était inscrite juste en dessous cette illustration. Gloin parla d'une voix forte et avec conviction :

-Oui ! Oin a interprété les présages, et les présages disent, que l'heure est venue !

-Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été prédit. "Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête, prendra fin...", cita t-il, suscitant des réactions différentes chez les nains.

Gandalf alluma sa pipe et tous les autres nains écoutaient Oin. Fili et Kili semblaient sérieux pour une fois, mais tous les nains ne semblaient pas convaincus. Bilbon stoppa leurs pensées en demandant d'une voix un peu peureuse :

-Hum... Quelle ___bête_ ?

-Oh, sûrement une allusion à Smaug le terrible, première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de bouchers... Grand amateur de métal précieux !

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon ! Répondit Bilbon avec ironie.

-J'ai pas peur de lui ! Je m'sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! Cria Ori, soudainement convaincu.

Norka se prit d'affection pour lui à ce moment précis. Il était peut-être le plus courageux d'eux tous, et pourtant il n'avait ni armes, ni gros bras, et c'était le plus jeune. Ce n'était peut-être pas celui qui avait le plus de force, mais elle était certaine que c'était le plus _fort_. Les nains protestèrent ou approuvèrent, et Dori demanda à Ori de s'asseoir, la forçant à le faire de sa main.

-La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Or, nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents ! Argumenta Balin.

-Quoi ?

-Qui est ce que tu traites d'idiot ?

-Hé !

Le point de Fili cogna sur la table, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire les nains pour écouter le blond. Il dégageait la même prestance que Thorin, et Norka sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Il respirait la luxure et l'autorité à ce moment même, et sa phrase eut le mérite de redonner de l'espoir et du courage à la tablée.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes !

-Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie, Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! Et nous avons Norka !

Norka eut un rire nerveux, Gandalf n'étant pas du tout un expert en dragon. Quant à elle, eh bien... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué la communication, la télépathie avec un dragon. Gandalf chercha bien à les défendre, enfin surtout lui, en levant les bras d'un air ahuri, et protesta :

-Oh, eh bien je ne dirai pas cela, je...

-Combien alors ? Dit alors Dori, impatient.

-Comment ? S'étonna Gandalf.

-Combien de dragons avez-vous tués ? Répéta plus clairement le nain, agacé, se doutant de la réponse.

Gandalf ne répondit rien et toussa son herbe de Vieux Tauby à la place. Norka eut un bon rire nerveux, jusqu'à ce que Dori l'agresse elle aussi, en même temps que Gandalf :

-Allez-y, dites le nombre !

Elle protesta par un soupire exaspéré, et tous les nains se levèrent pour se crier dessus, se faisant des gestes grossiers et se parlant avec vulgarité. Norka soupira en caressant son front et son regard croisa celui de Fili, qui ne s'énervait pas autant que les autres. Ils se regardèrent pendant un temps, puis elle tourna la tête, sentant que ses joues allaient s'enflammer.

-Euh... S'il vous plait ! Dit Bilbon, pas écouté le moins du monde.

Thorin, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, écoutant ce que disaient ses compagnons, se leva et prononça une parole en khuzdul qui calma directement l'assemblée. Une parole, et ils se taisaient, c'en était impressionnant. Norka ne l'aimait pas, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il respirait la luxure, la royauté, la loyauté, la beauté et la force. Il était écrasant de prestance.

-Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? Des rumeurs ont commencées à se rependre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais.

Chacun l'écoutait avec sérieux, y compris Norka. La situation était plus grave qu'ils ne l'auraient tous pensé. Balin ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, et Thorin essayait de convaincre ses compagnons.

-Restons nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?! POUR EREBOR !

Il cria d'autres mots en khuzdul qui plurent à l'assemblée et Norka n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler : c'était un orateur, et surtout, il était leur roi, royaume ou pas. Balin s'interposa :

-Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée !

Tous les nains se calmèrent, étudiant cette désagréable partie du plan.

-On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne, continua Balin.

Le vieux nain savait quoi dire pour les faire revenir sur terre. C'est clair que sans aucune clés, et avec toutes les portes fermées, comment pourraient-ils seulement déloger Smaug, se faufiler dans la montagne ? Norka réfléchissait à une tactique quand Gandalf reprit son air fier et mystérieux en sortant une clé de son vêtement et répliqua :

-Euh, cela mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai...

-Comment avez-vous eu ça ? Demanda Thorin, une nostalgie visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Bilbon se sentait visiblement très décalé dans cette ambiance très "naine" et nostalgique, tout comme Norka. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sut qu'elle devait s'éclipser, et réfléchir, seule. Elle savait que c'était le bon moment, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle se leva donc assez discrètement, et personne n'y fit attention, ou plutôt, presque personne.

-Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant, murmura Gandalf dans un sourire confiant.

Thorin prit la clé dans sa paume, son coeur débordant de sentiments qui lui donnaient le tournis. Tous les nains l'observaient, bouche bée, sauf Fili. Il l'avait vu, lui, il avait vu Norka sortir de la pièce, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire sortir une phrase peu constructive, mais qui réveilla l'assemblée :

-S'il y a une clé... Il doit y avoir une porte !


	5. Chapitre 4

******Voilà la suite ! J'ai pas trop de reviews en ce moment, donc j'ai un peu tardé à la poster, désolé. Mais j'ai tout pleeeeeins de fictions à écrire en même temps. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que j'adooooore écrire cette story ! Je me suis vraiment attaché au personnage de Norka, déjà.**

******Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

Norka se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchis le plus vite possible. Avait-elle eu raison d'accepter cette quête ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchis tant que ça sur le coup, si ce n'était pas Gandalf que le lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait sûrement pas accepté ! Plusieurs choses l'avaient convaincue : la possibilité de mieux communiquer avec les animaux, accepter la quête pour remercier Gandalf de l'avoir sauvée maintes fois du danger, et gagner de l'argent pour que le monde cesse de la voir comme une mauvaise magicienne, sans foie et sans logis. Elle pourrait enfin avoir un traitement correct avec cet argent, et offrir une situation moins dangereuse à Nayma. Sa tigresse vieillirait, et un jour ou l'autre, elle ne pourrait plus courir les routes avec autant de vigueur. Ce jour faisait peur à Norka ; Nayma était tout pour elle. Depuis des années, elles parcouraient les plaines ensembles, et si Nayma venait à mourir plus rapidement que prévu... Norka n'était pas sûre de le supporter. Et si elle mourait... Nayma devrait mourir avec elle. Pas l'inverse, ce qui rendait la chose profondément injuste.

C'était une des choses qui lui donnait envie de partir loin d'ici, sans donner d'explications. Il y avait ça, mais aussi Fili. Ce nain la rendait confuse, des fois timide et rougissante, et elle considérait qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre de comportement, et encore moins ces jours ci et les jours prochains. Elle devait rester concentrée sur la quête, mais y arriverait-elle ? Elle sentait un lien qui l'unissait à Fili, elle ne savait pas de quel lien il s'agissait, mais ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, et au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait tenir son engagement : protéger la compagnie, s'en tenir aux relations amicales, déloger le dragon, puis disparaître de leurs existences. Elle s'était si rapidement attachée à eux... Serait-elle capable de ne pas se rapprocher encore plus de Fili, jusqu'à arriver au point de non retour ? Elle l'espérait ardemment, et en même temps, elle n'avait qu'une envie... Que Fili la complimente, la fasse encore rire, qu'ils soient ensembles. Elle secoua la tête, en grognant. _Ridicule ! Arrête de pigner dans ton coin et redevient celle que tu étais : courageuse et travailleuse. Ne pense plus à ce nain autrement qu'amicalement, et ça ira très bien,_ pensa t-elle. Il fallait arrêter ça, et de toute manière, les gens ne partageaient jamais ses sentiments... Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Fili ? Elle posa son menton sur ses mains jointes en s'asseyant sur l'herbe et respira l'air frais. Elle se sentait plus calme qu'avant, pas moins rongée par les doutes, mais au moins, elle savait quoi faire. C'était un début. Elle n'abandonnerait pas cette compagnie, elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle devait les aider à retrouver leur royaume, ce n'était plus qu'une vague question d'argent : c'était une question de loyauté, d'envie d'aider, et de savoir prendre des risques pour des bonnes choses. C'était capital, elle devait les aider, elle sentait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Vous prenez l'air frais ?

Fili. Norka soupira, se contrôlant au mieux, et se retourna pour lui sourire. Le nain lui sourit gentiment à son tour et s'assit à côté d'elle avec douceur, comme pour ne pas la brusquer dans ses réflexions dans son fort intérieur. Norka repensa alors à son comportement d'il y a une vingtaine de minutes et lui demanda, agacée :

-Pourquoi vous m'avez tous ignorée ?

-Quand ? Dit Fili, faussement innocent.

-Il a un quart d'heure. J'ai dis à Thorin ce que je pensais, pas de quoi me faire la tête.

-En blessant Thorin, vous blessez Kili, et vous me blessez. Nous sommes tous soudés, et Thorin nous a toujours protéger, nous sommes tous sa famille. Vous n'aviez pas à lui parler comme ça, vous ne le connaissez pas.

Norka resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça du tout, et elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu ce raisonnement. Elle avait blessé des personnes sans le vouloir, et cela l'attrista. Fili sentit sa culpabilité et mit sa main sur la sienne, en souriant, pas rancunier pour autant :

-Vous vous êtes excusée, vous avez compris votre erreur. Alors c'est du passé.

Il retira sa main tout aussi vite, n'oubliant pas les paroles de la jeune femme dans la soirée. Fili avait bien compris que Norka ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation plus qu'amicale, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était seulement déçu de ne pas voir son envie de la découvrir réciproque. Il faisait donc avec, avait-il le choix ? Elle allait faire partie de cette compagnie, et pour être honnête, il s'en réjouissait. Il préférait être amie avec elle plutôt que rien. Il l'aimait beaucoup, même s'ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

-Vous croyez que nous pouvons réussir ? Demanda t-il soudain, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Norka le regarda. Fili essayait vraiment d'y croire, et elle ne voulu pas éteindre cette flamme, cet espoir qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Elle voulait y croire aussi, parce que le pire n'était pas envisageable pour elle.

-Je pense oui, sourit-elle. Chacun de vous a montré sa loyauté et vous avez amplement convaincus Gandalf, depuis longtemps. Et Gandalf ne nous entraînerait pas vers la mort.

-C'est vrai, reconnu Fili. Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

-Oh, je...

Norka n'aimait pas parler de cela. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer, et en parler ne faisait qu'allumer ce mauvais feu qu'elle avait en elle, cette magie qui la rongeait sans son traitement. Elle évita la question d'un coup de main et d'une phrase bien énigmatique aux yeux du blond :

-C'était... Il y a longtemps. Et vous ?

-C'était dans les montagnes bleues. Mon oncle dirigeait les travaux pour la commande d'un village humain, quand Gandalf est arrivé. J'étais jeune et Kili aussi. Il nous a sourit et a dit à Thorin qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de l'aider à reprendre d'Erebor.

-Thorin est votre oncle ? Demanda Norka, surprise.

-Oui. Vous auriez du voir son regard à ce moment là... Aucune naine, aucun vin, aucune nouvelle n'était meilleure que celle-ci. Thorin ne reculera pas, pas maintenant qu'il sait que nous avons trouvé un moyen de retrouver son ancien royaume. Il est fait pour le gouverner, et avoir Gandalf avec nous... Lui donne de l'espoir, à lui, et à Kili. Alors j'ai de l'espoir aussi.

-Kili semble admiratif de votre oncle... Remarqua Norka, se souvenant du regard admiratif du brun envers son roi.

-Kili a une relation particulière avec Thorin, il s'est toujours comporté de manière différente avec lui. Kili est le second héritier de Durin, il n'a pas a endossé de grandes responsabilités. Il a toujours été plus souple avec Kili. Il lui a même permis d'épouser Mila, une humaine dont Kili est irrémédiablement amoureux.

-Kili est amoureux d'une humaine ? Et c'est interdit ? S'étonna Norka.

-Formellement interdit, grimaça Fili. Kili aime Mila, et jamais rien ne la séparera de lui, alors Thorin a fait en sorte que leur union soit faites, pour que plus jamais personne ne les sépare de nouveau, c'est au prix de longues années que cela a pu se produire vous savez. C'était un long et tortueux débat qui a pu nous mener à cela.

Norka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations, en si peu de dialogue ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de Thorin, et elle regretta ses paroles et son jugement trop hâtif de lui. Elle voulut demander quelle était la différence de relation exacte qu'avait Thorin envers Fili par rapport à Kili, mais le blond eut soudainement l'air d'être furieux. Il arracha quelques brins d'herbe sans s'en rendre compte et expliqua, énervé :

-Kili a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait ! Une humaine pour épouse, un arc... Que des choses interdites, qui lui furent accordées, et auxquelles j'ai participé, à chaque fois. Il est mon frère, et je ne veux que son bonheur. Mais trop de choses nous différencie aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression qu'un fossé nous sépare. Il va se marier, moi pas. Il a une relation avec Thorin que je n'ai jamais connu, car je suis le futur prince d'Erebor, l'héritier direct de Durin ! Thorin a toujours été dur avec moi, même si je sais qu'il m'aime profondément, autant que Kili je suppose. Mais...

Fili sembla hésiter, puis se lança dans ce qui s'annonçait une lourde révélation :

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer mes responsabilités d'héritier. Et il est fort possible qu'une fois la montagne reprise, je disparaisse...

Norka était de plus en plus surprise et triste. Elle commençait à un peu mieux comprendre le cadre de la famille de Thorin, Fili et Kili. C'était très complexe et triste à entendre, parce que jamais Fili ne pourrait se sentir à la hauteur, sûrement. Norka eut une soudaine peine pour lui, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne méritait pas de se sentir aussi rabaissé, alors que Thorin n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, et Kili non plus. C'était vraiment dommage, parler tous les trois leur aurait fait du bien.

-Je crois que vous vous faites du mal. Concentrez vous sur cette quête, pensez au reste après, car jamais vous ne réussirez si votre esprit n'est pas consacré au présent. Je ne vous connais pas, mais Fili, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, un nain bon et honorable. Vous ne méritez pas de vous sentir aussi diminué, prenez confiance en vous.

Elle voulu rajouter qu'il était magnifique, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela adapté au moment. Fili, qui l'écoutait attentivement, lui sourit avec affection. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la serra fort, mais cela ne fit pas mal à Norka, non, il arrivait à serrer sa main avec douceur. Une chaleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui fit battre le cœur plus fort, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, et elle ne put rien faire pour rester de marbre. Et rien n'échappa à Fili.

-Merci, sourit-il, profondément touché par ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ses rougeurs naissantes.

-Je vous en prie, sourit-elle.

-Surtout, n'arrêtez jamais de rougir, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Norka avait l'impression de fondre, elle n'arrivait pas à retirer sa main de celle de Fili, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire dériver son regard autre part que sur son visage. La main de Fili retomba sur le sol il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, qui, comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, imita le mouvement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, et la main de Fili revint caresser son visage avec délicatesse. Leurs lèvres auraient pu se frôler, se toucher ou se caresser. Elles auraient pu.

Sauf que Kili, fidèle à lui-même, arriva pour leur dire que Norka devait venir dans la cuisine, un regard et un sourire malicieux accrochés au visage.

Norka et Fili s'éloignèrent brusquement, rouges tous les deux, et retirant leurs mains l'une de l'autre. Kili les fixait avec un sourire trop... Trop lui-même, pour que Fili n'ait pas envie de rire et ne soit pas attendrie. Enfin, ce fut en premier temps. Après, il se sentit vraiment en colère contre son frère.

Norka se leva rapidement et rentra dans la maison sans un mots pour les deux frères, rouge comme une tomate, souhaitant effacer cette épisode de sa mémoire. Fili soupira en la voyant partir et lança un regard noir à son frère. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit de quelque centimètres et il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, amusé et fier comme un pou.

-Je voulais voir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, et t'embêter un peu. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer la cuisine, même s'il n'y a rien de particulier ni personne qui la demande.

Fili faillit lui crier dessus en lui disant qu'il avait tout gâché et qu'il n'avait pas à se jouer de Norka de cette manière, mais Kili le coupa, curieux.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Aurais-tu trouvé ton aimée, grand frère adoré ? Demanda t-il dans un ton affectueux et ironique.

* * *

Norka grognait de mécontentement. Elle aurait voulu que Nayma soit là, pour lui changer les idées. Ce baiser, qui n'avait pas été un baiser finalement, l'obsédait. Elle revoyait le visage de Fili si proche du sien, et ses paroles merveilleuses, et... Elle secoua la tête, maintenant en colère. Qu'avait-elle dit avant tout cela ? Elle devait être professionnelle ! Elle décida de penser à autre chose pour le moment et de se pencher sur ce sujet à un autre moment, se disant que Kili ne les avait pas interrompu pour rien.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, tous les nains étaient là, exceptés Balin et Thorin, ainsi que Fili et Kili bien sûr, qui étaient encore dehors. Gandalf et Bilbon manquaient également à l'appel. Elle s'installa sur un banc à côté de Bifur, avec qui elle n'essaya même pas de discuter, perturbée. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que rien ne semblait indiquer que les nains l'attendaient. Elle fronça les sourcils et leur demanda, un peu perdue :

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, gente demoiselle ! Pourquoi ? Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?

C'était typiquement le genre de commentaire qui lui confirmait que Kili les avait interrompus, elle et Fili, pour strictement rien. Et cela l'énerva, et elle s'énerva encore plus quand elle réalisa que ça l'énervait. Souhaitant se changer les idées, elle demanda :

-Où sont les autres ?

-Gandalf essaie de convaincre le hobbit, qui s'est évanouit, intervint Nori.

-Évanouit ? Répéta Norka, déconcertée.

-C'est le dragon, glissa Bofur avec un clin d'œil, visiblement amusé.

Norka ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient, et elle espérait de ne pas avoir rater une scène trop épique. Les nains se mirent à rire à la réflexion de Bofur et elle demanda, excédée :

-Et Thorin ? Balin ?

-Ils discutent, vaut mieux pas les déranger. Ces deux-là, c'est une longue histoire. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Quand ils parlent, c'est plus important que la moitié des trésors d'Erebor, croyez-moi ! Répondit Gloin.

Bifur manifesta son contentement au mot "Erebor" grâce à une phrase en une langue que Norka ne savait pas identifier, et personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Dori lui donna un semblant de compréhension en hochant la tête, cherchant encore ce qu'il voulait dire. Seul Bofur semblait le comprendre.

Norka sentit une soudaine fatigue l'envahir et songea que si elle voulait être en forme pour demain, il valait mieux qu'elle se retrouve dans un lit, dans le but de retrouver le pays des rêves. Elle avait sommeil, et de plus, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour demain, ce serait le moment de montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux nains, et choisit un lit pour s'y allonger.

Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle put entendre la voix de Thorin chanter une chanson, suivit de celles des autres nains. Une mélodie qui paraissait ancienne, vieille comme le monde, et qui lui plaisait.

___Au-delà des montagnes embrumées_

___Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_

___Dans l'aube bleutée_

___Il faut aller_

___En quête de l'or_

___Pâle et enchanté_

___Les pins rugissaient_

___Hauts et fiers_

___Les vents gémissaient_

___Dans la nuit d'hiver_

___Rouge le feu_

___Sur mille lieues_

___Flambaient les arbres_

___Torches de lumière..._

Elle s'endormit, remarquant une voix plus que les autres dans ce chant mélodieux, et ses rêves furent consacrés à un certain nain blond...


End file.
